ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Omnimon (Adventure)
Omnimon'Omnimon is named "Omegamon" in 's ''Digimon Adventure tri. subs. is a Mega Digimon who is the result of and DNA digivolving in the American English dub, and a mere fusion in the Japanese version. His right MetalGarurumon hand holds the "Garuru Cannon" and his left WarGreymon hand conceals the "Grey Sword", while his left arm also has the "Brave Shield Omega". When threatens the world with the Peace Keeper, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both of them can't defeat it and almost pound to death. In the last ditch effort, they combine together with the power of all those who are watching their fight through the Internet. Omnimon quickly clears the Diaboromon clones and takes out the true Diaboromon, which holds the timer for the nuclear missiles. These events are referenced when Ryo is called upon to take care of a rogue Diaboromon copy , as well as brought up by Izzy when the new DigiDestined discover the ability to DNA digivolve as well. When Diaboromon returns, Omnimon reforms in the net and takes out Diaboromon with the help of and . Unfortunately, this is all his plan to split into who escape into the Real World and merge into a giant . Armageddemon proves to be a too powerful foe for Omnimon and . At their most desperate, Omnimon gives his power to Imperialdramon so that he can digivolve to his and defeat Armageddemon once and for all. When appeared on Earth to hunt down, Matt urged Tai to fuse their partners into Omnimon due to their opponent's overwhelming strength. Though initially hesitant due to his lingering fear, Tai agrees, and the two successfully call forth Omnimon. Both Digimon proceed to enter a vicious battle, leaving a wide swath of destruction. Omnimon appears to take the upper hand with a close-range Garuru Cannon, but Alphamon manages to escape back through a portal. The attack still fires and tears a sizable trail in the battle scene. Omnimon then reverts to MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. When attempting to stop from killing a berserk , Tai and Matt once again fuse their partners to form Omnimon who uses his Grey Sword to open up the closing distortion to the . After Alphamon attacks all the other Partner Digimon, causing them to revert into their In-Trainkng forms, Omnimon focuses his attention into stopping just Raguelmon, with both of them evenly matched. When Jesmon's "Un Por Tous" creates a fissure in the ground, Omnimon quickly turns his attention into saving Tai, Matt, and Meiko. However, Tai gives him the signal to just save Matt and Meiko, which Omnimon agrees with, and successfully does so reverting back to and . During the final confrontation against Ordinemon, Omnimon is formed once again after Tai returns and restoration of the partner Digimon's memories. During the battle, Ordinemon fires a powerful attack which Omnimon defends against with the other partner Digimon until causes Ordinemon to flinch. Eventually, Tai's, Matt's, and Meiko's Digivices begin shining white, and all of the Digimon combine together to form '''Omnimon Merciful Mode. With this new power, Omnimon quickly destroys Ordinemon, which results in Meicoomon's death, before reverting back to the partner Digimon's In-Training forms When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to Fusion universe to help take down , WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to fight an army of copies of , , and , and is mistaken for a DigiFuse by Jeremy. Omnimon and Tai then give their power to Tagiru Akashi and so they can retrieve the Brave Snatcher and defeat Quartzmon once and for all. In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, Omnimon can be used if Ryo rescues both Tai and Matt, thus obtaining and , and equips both with Calumon cards. He can then DNA digivolve them to Omnimon during battle. Omnimon is also a playable Digimon in Digimon Rumble Arena, is Gabumon's digivolution in Digimon BattleSpirit and Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 and is Agumon and Gabumon's super form in Digimon All-Star Rumble, the two of them unlocking the power to warp to Omnimon directly after defeating another Omnimon at the end of the Lava Pit stage. In the , Tai and Matt ride on Omnimon's shoulders. In Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taichi "Tai" Kamiya shows up with Omnimon X and battles against Taiga. Attacks *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the "Grey Sword" which emerges from the WarGreymon head. *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Fires colossal energy balls at foes from the "Garuru Cannon" which emerges from the MetalGarurumon head. *'Double Torrent': Freezes foe in a wave of ice from the MetalGarurumon head before incinerating them in a burst of fire from the WarGreymon head. Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional gestalt entities Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000